<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run to You by kmsjwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460277">Run to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsjwoo/pseuds/kmsjwoo'>kmsjwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Promises, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsjwoo/pseuds/kmsjwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penggalan seseorang di masa lalu Mingyu yang membekas selama sepuluh tahun, entah harus ia kejar atau lupakan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work in AO3. Hope you like it and happy reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Berkarir selama lebih kurang delapan tahun di belantika persinemaan Indonesia membuat nama Mingyu terkenal di khalayak ramai dari berbagai gender, pekerjaan bahkan usia. Dari anak-anak hingga lansia, dari Ibu rumah tangga hingga pejabat, hampir dari mereka jika disebutkan nama Mingyu pasti tertuju pada sosok aktor tampan, tinggi, ramah dan juga <em>loveable</em>. Pembawaannya yang santai dan ramah sering menarik beberapa orang untuk mendekat dan tidak jarang ingin menjalin sebuah tali asmara dengannya, namun ia selalu menolak dengan alasan ingin berfokus pada karir. Namun, di luar semua itu alasan yang sebenarnya hanya satu, ia telah memiliki seseorang untuk mengisi hatinya. Seseorang dari masa lalu yang bahkan untuk melupakan bekas luka di ujung matanya pun Mingyu tidak bisa.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>15 Juli, 2019</strong>
</p><p>Road show untuk premier flim yang dibintangi Mingyu berakhir hari ini, dan kota terakhir adalah Yogyakarta. Sebuah kota yang menyimpan begitu banyak memori untuknya walau hanya sempat tinggal untuk dua tahun lamanya.</p><p>“Gimana Han? Aman kan untuk besok?” tanya Mingyu yang baru saja masuk ke kamar hotelnya, membuka jaket dan meletakannya di sebuah kursi kayu disana. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan sang teman sekaligus managernya, Jeonghan.</p><p>“Bentar gue check dikit.” Jeonghan memeriksa ponselnya sembari ditatap oleh Mingyu yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. “Jangan gitu ngeliat guenya, malu anjir.”</p><p>“Terus gue harus liat kemana dong? Kan gue lagi nungguin lo ngomong, Jeonghan?”</p><p>“Capek gue lo baperin mulu. Dan ya berhubung lo udah minta untuk ngososngin jadwal setelah road show, <em>so yeah you are free now</em>.” Mingyu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut.</p><p>“Thank you, Han. Lo hati-hati ya balik Jakarta.” Jeonghan melepas pelukan itu namun masih meletakkan tangannya di dada Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu terus menatap Jeonghan karena ia tahu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.</p><p>“Bilangin ke dia, orang yang ngejar-ngejar cinta Mingyu selama tiga tahun ini titip salam. Beruntung banget nggak sih dia bisa dapatin lo tanpa harus berjuang kayak gue.”Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil yang sedikit menampilkan gigi taring khasnya.</p><p>“Pasti gue sampaiin ke dia, dia bakal seneng dapet salam dari saingannya.” Setelahnya Mingyu tertawa keras karena mendapat pukulan di dadanya. Jeonghan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum suara Mingyu mengentikannya. “Dan, Han. Yang beruntung itu bukan dia, tapi gue.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oktober 2008</strong>
</p><p>Diumur 16 tahun Mingyu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan orang tuanya, termasuk untuk pindah ke luar kota. Berbelas tahun hidup di Jakarta sedikit membuat langkahnya berat untuk masuk ke kereta api yang akan mengantar keluarga itu ke kota tujuan mereka. Kota dengan julukan kota pendidikan, yaitu Yogyakarta. Ini semua dilatarbelakangi oleh pekerjaan sang ayah yang merupakan polisi dimutasikan ke Jogja dan juga Jogja sendiri adalah kampung halaman sekaligus kota lahir sang Ibu, jadi tentu tidak ada halangan untuk pindah ke kota itu.</p><p>Mereka pindah tepat di tahun ajaran baru, di bulan Agustus. Sedikitnya memudahkan Mingyu untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekolah barunya, walaupun sebenarnya dengan sifat <em>easy going</em> yang dimilikinya tidak menyulitkan Mingyu untuk bergaul. Dan waktu berlalu cepat untuk menyadari bahwa telah tiga bulan mereka tinggal di lingkungan baru tersebut. Tidak sulit untuk Mingyu mendapatkan teman baru yang sefrekuensi dengannya, panggil saja Soonyoung.</p><p>“Tiga bulan disini kamu belum jalan-jalan keliling Jogja <em>toh</em>?” Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang depan guna menunggu angkot pulang. Tidak ada yang mengajak adalah salah satu alasan Mingyu belum sempat mengelilingi kota ini. “Padahal kantor bapakmu di pusat kota, tinggal ikut saja kok ya.”</p><p>“Aku itu belum boleh bawa kendaraan sama bapakku, males ah kalau harus naik turun angkot. Lagian nggak ada yang ngajak, ngider-ngider ndiri bisa ilang aku, Nyong.”</p><p>“Oh kode biar aku ngajak ya?”</p><p>“Nggak perlu.”</p><p>Rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang berlainan arah juga berpengaruh kepada perbedaan angkot yang mereka naiki, biasanya Mingyu lah yang selalu duluan pulang sementara Soonyoung memilih nongkrong dengan teman-temannya yang lain.</p><p>Keadaan rumah sepi saat Mingyu sampai menandakan sang bunda mungkin sedang ke pasar dan tentu ayahnya masih bertugas. Tidak ada yang bisa Mingyu lakukan selain mandi, mengganti bajunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya, namun selagi memejamkan matanya ia teringat pada lapangan basket yang ia lewati tadi. Dan karena itu, ia kembali bangkit lalu mengambil bola basket kesayangannya kemudian melajukan sepedanya menuju lapangan itu.</p><p>Bagi Mingyu dalam seminggu setidaknya ia harus melakukan olahraga tiga kali, katanya hanya untuk menjaga kebugaran badannya. Seperti sekarang, di Selasa sore, pemuda itu melakukan <em>dribbling</em> kesana kemari dan dilanjutkan melakukan <em>lay up</em>. Itu terus ia lakukan hingga langit mulai terlihat jingga barulah ia mengistirahatkan badannya yang ia sandarkan di tiang ring basket.</p><p>Matanya sedikit memicing ketika ia melihat sosok tengah menunduk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di luar lapangan basket. Mingyu berupaya menajamkan penglihatannya mencoba memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah benar seorang manusia. Setelah meyakinkan diri, ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju sosok itu yang benar saja tengan mencari sesuatu.</p><p>“Kamu nyari apaan?” Reaksi kaget dari pemuda itu juga secara langsung mengagetkan Mingyu, padahal ia yakin langkah kakinya sudah cukup terdengar bahwa ia sedang berada di dekat pemuda itu.</p><p>“Ngagetin aja kamu itu.”</p><p>“Nyari apa?”</p><p>Mingyu menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud ingin membantu pemuda yang jatuh terduduk karena kaget tersebut. Ada sebuah kejanggalan, ia yakin pemuda itu setidaknya dapat melihat uluran tangannya walau hanya dengan ujung matanya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan uluran tangan Mingyu. Ia mengikuti arah mata pemuda itu yang ternyata sedang tertuju pada dinding pembatas lapangan basket. Dengan sedikit ragu Mingyu perlahan melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah pemuda yang masih terduduk itu, dan nihil, pemuda itu tidak bereaksi.</p><p>“<em>Mbok yo</em> bantu aku berdiri, malah diem aja kamu.” Walaupun sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan pemuda itu, Mingyu tetap membantunya dengan langsung meraih tangan pemuda itu lalu membantunya berdiri.</p><p>“Aku itu lagi nyari kaca mata aku, kayaknya jatoh di sekitaran sini.”</p><p>“Bentuknya gimana?”</p><p>“Ya kaca mata hitam. Framenya hitam dan lensanya hitam, bisa bantu cariin nggak?”</p><p>Dengan senyuman liciknya dan tengilnya, Mingyu mencoba menggoda pemuda di hadapannya ini. “Kalau bisa aku nemuin, aku dapat hadiah apa?”</p><p>“Dasar anak jaman sekarang, kalau orang minta bantuan pasti juga minta imbalan. <em>Mbok yo</em> ikhlas, gitu.”</p><p>Mingyu tersenyum kecil lalu menjulurkan tangannya menuju pucuk kepala pemuda itu, kemudian mengambil benda yang Mingyu yakini pemuda ini cari sejak tadi. Ia letakkan benda itu tepat dimana kaca mata harusnya berada. “Yasudah, kalau tidak mau kasih hadiah saya pamit pulang duluan ya.”</p><p>Baru beberapa langkah saat pemuda itu memanggil Mingyu. “Sebentar!” Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Hal yang dapat Mingyu lihat adalah pemuda itu sedang berusaha mendekati Mingyu dengan tangan yang meraba-raba udara. Tidak ada yang bisa Mingyu lakukan selain menatap dan menunggu aksi selanjutnya dari pemuda itu.</p><p>Setelah dirasa cukup dekat dengan Mingyu, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian menjulurkan tangan kananya. “Kenalin, Wonwoo.”</p><p>“Mingyu.”</p><p>Pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu tersenyum, dan Mingyu bersumpah itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah Mingyu lihat dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya.</p><p>.</p><p>Pelajaran penjasorkes terlihat menyenangkan, namun fokus Mingyu tidak sedang berada di badannya. Mingyu yang biasanya selalu bersemangat saat mata pelajaran ini berlangsung, hari ini terus melamun seperti memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan.</p><p>“Kesambet ntar Gyu kalau melamun terus.” Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya saat Soonyoung menghampirinya yang sedak duduk termenung di pinggir lapangan. “Mikirin apa toh?”</p><p>“Kemarin pas aku lagi main basket di lapangan komplek, aku ketemu cowo Nyong. Manis.”</p><p>“Oalah sedang jatuh cinta toh kamu, aku kira beneran kesambet.”</p><p>“Masa baru pertama kali ketemu sudah dibilang jatuh cinta, aku itu cuma kagum, Nyong. Baru sekali itu aku ketemu orang yang senyumnya manis banget.”</p><p>“Ngomongin orang tapi pakai ekspresi malu malu gini, itu apalagi namanya kalau nggak jatuh cinta, Mingyu goblok.” Soonyoung kabur saat Mingyu mulai menyiramkan air dari botol minum yang seja tadi ia pegang, namun tidak ia minum sedikitpun. Malah ia siramkan sepenuhnya ke badan berkeringan Soonyoung.</p><p>Di dalam angkot, Mingyu masih saja terngiang-ngiang akan saran Soonyoung tadi tepat sebelum ia naik angkot. <em>Coba saja tunggu dia di sana lagi, kalau jodoh pasti ketemu. </em>Apakah ia perlu melakukannya? Tepatnya, untuk apa ia melakukannya? Dan setelah perjalan 10 menit barulah Mingyu menyadari jawaban dari segala pertannyaan yang tadi sempat ia pikirkan, yaitu tentu saja untuk mengenal Wonwoo lebih dalam.</p><p>.</p><p>Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Mingyu menjalankan apa yang otaknya suruh, yaitu menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo yang entah kapan datang. Bisa saja pemuda itu tidak akan datang, oleh karena itu Mingyu bertekat jika dua puluh menit lagi Wonwoo tidak datang ia akan kembali ke rumahnya.</p><p>Mingyu fokus dengan poselnya yang sedang ia gunakan untuk bertukar pesan dengan Soonyoung, kadang tersenyum sediri dengan balasan konyol yang Soonyoung berikan. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, Mingyu merasa dunia terhenti saat sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi berjalan tepat di hadapannya. Namun tidak ada keberanian darinya untuk sekedar menyapa sosok itu, ia malah gelisah dan tangannya mulai berkeringat. Kepalanya ia tundukkan tanda ia menyesali ketakutan yang ada pada dirinya.</p><p>“Kamu main basket lagi, Mingyu?”</p><p>Mingyu membelakkan matanya, tidak mungkin pikirnya, bagaimana Wonwoo bisa tahu jika ia sedang berdiri disana? Namun setelah ia dongakkan kepalanya, barulah ia sadar ketidakmungkinan tadi dapat menjadi mungkin asalkan itu untuk dan tertuju pada Wonwoo. Pemuda itu masih menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya di sore hari yang didukung oleh keadaan cuaca mendung.</p><p>“Mingyu kan?”</p><p>“Eh iya, aku Mingyu. Dan.. emm iya, baru aja selesai main basket haha.” Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sangat gatal, mungkin karena ia tidak mandi setelah melakukan pelajaran penjasorkes tadi siang.</p><p>“Pakai sepeda lagi kesininya?” Oke Mingyu terkejut, bagaimana Wonwoo tau? Kan dia.. “Aku mungkin nggak bisa melihat, Mingyu. Tapi aku punya pendengaran dan penciuman yang baik kok.” Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah telinga dan hidungnya. Oke terlalu menggemaskan.</p><p>“Nggak sih, aku tadi jalan kaki aja. Sekalian jalan-jalan sore, gitu. Ehm Wonwoo, rumah kamu juga di komplek ini?” Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menanyakan alamat rumahnya, dan Mingyu menyadari keterkejutan pemuda itu. “Ga. Itu maksudnya bukan gimana-gimana. Aduh gimana cara jelasinnya ya. Itu.. mana tau kita bisa jalan pulang bareng?” Oke pertannyaan terakhir benar-benar keluar dari mulut Mingyu tanpa ia sadari.</p><p>“Hahahaha kenapa jadi panik gitu kamu ngomongnya.” Mingyu menepuk jidatnya, terlalu keras sebenarnya karena tepukannya sedikit membuat kesadarannya oleng. “Kamu tau keluarga yang baru pindah beberapa bulan itu nggak? Dari Jakarta sih kayaknya. Nah aku tinggal tepat di seberang rumah itu.”</p><p>Sungguh perkataan <em>mana tau jodoh</em> benar-benar akan menjadi sesuatu yang sakral untuknya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16 Juli 2019</strong>
</p><p>Disinilah Mingyu sekarang, berdiri di depan gerbang komplek perumahan yang 10 tahun lalu pernah ia tinggali. Tentu banyak yang berubah dari kawasan itu, dahulu Mingyu yakin gapura masuk tidak semewah ini juga pepohonan yang dahulu pernah ada disekitaran gapura juga sudah ditebang dan dibangun rumah-rumah. Padahal Mingyu dan seseorang itu dulu suka sekali bermain dengan dedaunan kering pepehonan yang dulu ada disana.</p><p>Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pos satpam yang juga terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan dulu, kemudian senyumnya merekah bahwa yang mengisi pos itu adalah orang yang sama dari 10 tahun lalu, tidak berubah, hanya ada sedikit kerutan halus di wajahnya.</p><p>“Tok tok tok, numpang nanya dong pak.” Masih dengan senyumannya Mingyu berdiri di pintu pos satpam tersebut. Seseorang disana membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu dan sebuah raut keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah orang itu. Mingyu kemudian tertawa lalu berjalan mendekat, “Pak Agus, gimana kabarnya? Sehat?”</p><p>“Nak Mingyu?” Setelah menerima anggukan dari Mingyu, pria tua itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Mingyu, sambil menggumamkan kalimat bahwa Mingyu sudah sangat dewasa, tampan dan terkenal, dan Pak Agus bangga dengan hal itu.</p><p>“Ya ampuun, Mingyu. Saya itu kalau lihat kamu di tv suka kebayan kelakuan kamu pas SMA dulu. Sekarang liat, wiiih ganteng <em>pol</em>. Kamu tuh dulu sukanya main sepeda keliling komplek, main basket atau bola sampai malam, juga main sama anaknya Pak Yunho kan. Aduh bapak lupa namanya.”</p><p>“Wonwoo, pak.”</p><p>“Oh ya, kabar ayah bunda gimana? Sudah lama bapak tidak dengar kabar.” Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Pak Agus yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ingatannya kembali terbang ke tiga tahun lalu saat insiden mengenaskan itu terjadi. Sebuah mimpi buruk dan Mingyu tidak akan pernah bisa bangun dari mimpi itu,  karena itu adalah kenyataan pahit, bukan sebuah imaji.</p><p>“Udah nggak ada, pak. Jadi Mingyu juga sekalian mohon maaf kalau ayah bunda ada salah ke bapak. Dan bantu doanya semoga mereka dipertemukan di Surga-Nya.”</p><p>“Turut berduka, Mingyu. Maaf bapak tidak tahu, maaf ya.” Ucap Pak Agus sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu bidang Mingyu.</p><p>Mereka membiacarakan banyak hal, mulai dari segala perubahan dari berbagai sisi dari komplek ini hingga keadaan keluarga Pak Agus yang ternyata telah memiliki cucu berusia tiga bulan.</p><p>“Perempuan. Jangankan kamu Mingyu, saya saja kalau mau ketemu cucu saya susah, soalnya tinggalnya di Pontianak. Anak saya yang laki-laki kan tentara ya, sekarang dapat tugasnya disana.” Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, bahkan dirinya juga ikut tersenyum saat Pak Agus menampilkan foto cucu perempuannya padanya.</p><p>“Pak Agus, saya boleh nanya?”</p><p>“Silahkan, nak.”</p><p>“Keluarga pak Yunho, masih tinggal disini?”</p><p>“Aduh sayangnya sudah pindak nak, juga anak-anaknya sudah merantau semua. Kamu mau cari anak yang sering gaul sama kamu dulu, toh?” Hati Mingyu terasa resah, sebuah ketakutan datang menghampiri perasaannya. Wonwoo sudah berjanji, mereka sudah berjanji. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka berdua yang boleh mengingkarinya.</p><p>“Maaf, bapak kurang tau, nak Mingyu.”</p><p>.</p><p>Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur kamar hotelnya, bahkan ia belum melepas jaket dan sepatunya. Ia tidak menyangka kedatangannya pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun malah membuat keadaan hatinya mendung seperti keadaan langit di luar sana. Bahkan untuk mengangkat panggilan telefon yang sejak tadi berdering di kantung celanannya sangatlah berat untuknya.</p><p>“Mingyu disini.”</p><p>“Yo bro! Gue udah nyampe di lobby hotel lo” Merasa aneh dengan kalimat dari lawan bicaranya, Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingannya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, namun yang tertera hanyalah deratan angka tanda ia tidak menyimpan nomor seseorang yang menelfonnya ini.</p><p>“Saya berbicara dengan siapa?”</p><p>“Eh sumpah sombong banget lo setan. Gue Soonyoung!”</p><p>“ANJIR.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Pinter lo ya, di Jogja tapi ga ngabarin gue. Padahal giliran gue ke Jakarta gue selalu bilang ke lo.” Mereka sedang berada coffee shop yang berada di dekat hotel yang Mingyu tempati. Soonyoung mengaku kalau ia memang berniat mengunjungi Mingyu saat ia melihat postingan di media sosial kalau teman masa remajanya ini akan mengunjungi Jogja kembali.</p><p>“Gue kira lo sibuk banget, Nyong. Gimana lamarannya? Lancar?”</p><p>“Lancar kok. Dan di nikahan gue ntar, lo harus dateng ga mau tau gue.”</p><p>“Iya iya, gue juga udah janji kan. Gila ya, kok Jihoon mau gitu nikah sama orang kayak lo.”</p><p>“Eanjir apa-apaan maksud lo?!”</p><p>“Bercanda kali bege. Gue malah iri, lo udah mau nikahan gue masih gini-gini aja. Terjebak masa lalu, bangke.”</p><p>“Oh jadi ini yang ngebuat muka tampan aktor papan atas kita kusut keriput kayak pantat kebanyakan dicebokin?” Oke itu jorok, namun Mingyu tetap saja menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padanya dari awal ia mengawali harinya tadi dengan ceria namun berakhir murung karena kabar yang disampaikan Pak Agus tadi. Soonyoung masih seperti yang dulu, seorang pendengar setia segala keluh kesah ataupun kebahagiaan yang Mingyu sampaikan.</p><p>“Lo beneran ga ada kontak yang bisa dihubungi apa, Gyu? Wonwoo emang ga punya instagram atau medsos apa kek gitu?”</p><p>“Nyong, kalau nemu ya gue ga bakalan segalau ini kali. Wonwoo tu kayak hilang ditelan bumi tau ga.”</p><p>“Masih hidu- AW ANJIR SAKIT GOBLOK.” Salah Soonyoung, sudah tau keadaan hati Mingyu tidak baik malah dipancing dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya paling membuat Mingyu sendiri ketakutan. Untuk ukuran mantan atlet silat, tenaga Mingyu sangat tidak bisa dianggap lemah.</p><p>“Terus lo masih mau ngelanjutin?”</p><p>“Yang buat janji kan dia. Janji untuk jemput dia lagi disaat impian gue udah terwujud, ya gue inisiatif aja mau dateng pas ulang tahun dia besok, eh taunya dia udah pindah. Tapi gue sebagai pria sejati harus nepatin janji kan, kan gue mau ngelamar sekalian.“</p><p>“Bucin najis.”</p><p>“Lo ngaca dong anjing.”</p><p>Perbincangan mereka persis seperti bagaimana teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Soonyoung masih sama, masih bisa membangkitkan perasaan hati Mingyu yang sempat rusak. Kalau bisa dibilang, dari semua teman yang ia punya, hanya di depan Soonyoung lah ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai aktor kenamaan Indonesia.</p><p>.</p><p>Jika ditanya, siapa itu Wonwoo dan apa kontribusi Wonwoo untuk hidup Mingyu jawabannya akan sangat mudah. Wonwoo adalah pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya yang sanggup membuat hatinya bergetar untuk pertama kalinya. Pria yang tidak sempurna yang mengajarkan Mingyu bahwa hidup tidak selalu tentang kesempurnaan,  dan dengan hanya menghargai eksistensi diri sendiri sebuah, kehidupan bisa menjadi lebih indah dan berharga. Wonwoo juga yang memotivasi dirinya untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang ia sendiri inginkan, bukan dari paksaan siapapun. Wonwoo adalah cinta pertama Mingyu dan ia harap juga akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Desember 2008</strong>
</p><p>Semua terasa berlalu cepat, tidak terasa seminggu lagi tahun baru akan datang. Semester ganjil baru saja usai dan Mingyu memilih untuk merebahkan tubuh besarnya di kasur empuk kesayangnnya. Ya karena hari itu adalah hari terakhir <em>class meeting</em>, dan badan Mingyu lumayan terasa remuk karena mewakili kelasnya untuk segala perlombaan yang menyangkut tentang olahraga. Matanya yang sangat mengantuk tiba-tiba kembali segar saat sahutan san Bunda masuk ke indra pendengarannya.</p><p>“Mingyu! Wonwoo nyariin nih, katanya kamu janji mau nemenin dia pergi!”</p><p>“Astaga. Bun bentar Mingyu belum mandii.” Wonwoo terkekeh geli, ia bisa mendengar perkataan pemuda itu karena teriakan Mingyu sangatlah keras. Malas mandi bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi untuk Wonwoo dengar, dua bulan berkenalan cukup membuat Wonwoo hafal dan mengerti tingkah aneh dan ajaib pemuda itu.</p><p>Bunda Mingyu menawarkan Wonwoo untuk menunggu di kamar Mingyu, tentu tidak akan Wonwoo tolak. Dari pertama Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk datang ke rumahnya, kamar Mingyu adalah tempat terfavoritnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi kamar Mingyu sangat wangi dan Wonwoo sangat suka. Wangi khas Mingyu, wangi yang ia hafal sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mingyu di lapangan basket.</p><p>“EANJIR KAGET GUE! Won kenapa ga bilang ada disini.. aku kan lagi nggak pakai baju.” Bagaimana tidak kaget, Wonwoo sendiri duduk di kasur Mingyu dan badanya tepat menghadap ke pintu kamar mandi.</p><p>Wonwoo malam mendecih dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu yang posisinya sekarang berdiri mematung di pintu kamar mandi dengan keadaan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Saat Wonwoo berjalan semakin mendekat dengan reflek Mingyu memposisikan kedua tangannya di atas kebanggaannya. “Nih handuk, kebiasaan banget mandi lupa bawa handuk. Dan Gyu, aku itu ga bisa lihat apa-apa kalau kamu lupa.”</p><p>“Lah ga gitu maksud aku Won, cuma beneran kaget aja tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di tempat tidur. Ya kalau kamu bisa liat pun, gapapa sih.”</p><p>“Gimana?!” Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya dan membuat Mingyu tertawa kencang karena untuk kesekian kalinya godaannya berhasil membuat Wonwoo tersipu.</p><p>Sembari melewati Wonwoo, tangan Mingyu mengusak surai panjang tersebut, “Gausah gemesin gitu, Won. Bisa panjang ntar urusannya.”</p><p>“Oh ya Won, naik motor aja ya kita, tapi diem-diem aja biar Ayah nggak tau.” Dirasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Wonwoo, Mingyu mengalihkan fokusnya yang semula dari lemari pakaiannya menuju Wonwoo yang berdiri tepat di jendela kamarnya. Mingyu menaruh kembali kemeja yang belum sempat ia pakai lalu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo.</p><p>“Langitnya lagi cerah banget ya Gyu? Soalnya dari sini aja kerasa anget mataharinya. Udah lama banget aku ga liat langit, padahal dulu sebelum kecelakaan aku itu tiap pagi selalu liat langit. Mau itu mendung, berawan ataupun cerah.”</p><p>Tau Mingyu kini berada di belakangnya, Wonwoo memilih membalikkan badannya. Dan jantung Mingyu dibuat berdetak sangat kencang saat menatap wajah indah Wonwoo yang diterpa sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Tangan Mingyu terangkat mencoba mengelus wajah Wonwoo namun kembali ia tarik kembali.</p><p>“Mingyu tau nggak? Aku suka wangi kamu, harum banget dan.. nyaman. Nggak yang menyengat banget gitu, tapi wangi. Aku suka hehe.”</p><p>Mata tajam Mingyu tertuju tepat pada wajah Wonwoo yang dengan tidak bersalahnya mengatakan hal yang mungkin bisa membuat Mingyu tidak tidur berhari-hari. Sebelum momen itu menghilang, Mingyu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo kemudian memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Dan tentu saja, Wonwoo terkejut dengan pelukan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba.</p><p>“Katanya suka wangi aku.”</p><p>“Ya tapi kamu nggak pakai baju!”</p><p>“Tapi wangi kan?”</p><p>Tidak ada penolakan lagi dari Wonwoo, namun juga tidak membalas pelukan Mingyu. Tangannya tetap menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, namun otaknya terus merekam aroma citrus khas Mingyu yang menguar dari ceruk leher pemuda tinggi itu. Sangat nyaman, bahkan sempat terlintas di benak Wonwoo untuk ingin bisa selamanya mencium wangi tubuh Mingyu.</p><p>“Won, jangan pakai kaca mata hitam lagi ya. Manisnya jadi ilang, soalnya mata kamu bagus jangan ditutupin.”</p><p>“Tapi kan aku buta, Gyu.”</p><p>“Nggak ada hubungannya, kalau kata aku bagus ya bagus.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Pegangan yang kuat, Won. Ntar kalau kamu terbang aku nggak tanggung jawab loh ya.” Janji mereka hari ini adalah untuk menemani Wonwoo ke toko buku yang dulu sering ia datangi. Tentu kedatangan mereka tidak untuk membeli ataupun membaca, Wonwoo bilang ia hanya rindu bau buku-buku tua yang kadang tidak tersusun rapi tersebut.</p><p>Walau panas terik menusuk kulit, kedua insan itu bagai tidak terusik. Disepanjang perjalanan banyak candaan dan juga tawa yang mengiasi jalannya motor tua itu di jalanan Kota Jogja.</p><p>“Wonwoo! Aku mau ngebut, kamu pegangan ke aku biar nggak jungkel ke belakang!” Mingyu sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya agar Wonwoo dapat jelas mendengar instruksi darinya. Sementara Wonwoo masih ragu dan memilih meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Mingyu. “Weh dikira aku kang ojek kali ya Won!”</p><p>“Udah lah, tapi katanya mau ngebut. Cepet Gyu, panaas!”</p><p>Sesampainya di toko buku yang dimaksud, Mingyu tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan fokusnya pada Wonwoo yang terus berjalan di depannya. Toko buku yang Wonwoo maksud ternyata terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, jadi Mingyu tidak perlu takut tersesat. Mingyu sendiri sering melewati toko buku yang terlihat sudah tua ini, hanya melewatinya saja karena Mingyu bukan tipikal anak yang gemar literasi, meski novel sekalipun.</p><p>“Dulu aku itu hampir tiap hari kesini. Bacain buku-buku yang plastiknya udah kebuka atau buku-buku bekas yang kadang halamannya lengket satu sama lain, nggak pernah dimarahin sama yang punya. Kamu tau kenapa?”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Bapaknya udah capek marahain aku Gyu. Jadi udah dibiarian aja mau ngapain, bandel ya aku.”</p><p>“Masih bandelan aku kok Won, tenang aja.”</p><p>“Setuju hahaha. Mungkin karena aku suka baca fiksi kali ya, aku jadi punya cita-cita untuk jadi penulis, Gyu. Bayangin karya yang aku tulis dibaca sama semua orang di Indonesia, bahkan mungkin aja bisa ada terjemahannya dan seluruh dunia bisa baca karya aku.”</p><p>“Kalau gitu, aku bakal jadi pembaca yang pertama.” Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan entah menghapa bagian pojok toko buku yang mereka tempati sekarang terasa sunyi. Mingyu mencoba menggapai bahu Wonwoo namun kembali ia urungkan karena disaat itu juga Wonwoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Mingyu.</p><p>“Gyu tau nggak? Sebelum kecelakaan, papa selalu maksain aku untuk jadi pilot tau. Pokoknya harus, mau sebesar apapun biayanya aku harus jadi pilot.”</p><p>“Kamu mau?”</p><p>“Gila aja, ya nggak lah. Aku itu penakut, malah disuruh jadi pilot. Dari SMP aku udah netapin cita-cita untuk jadi penulis dan nggak sedikitpun mikir untuk jadi pilot. Sampai-sampai semua kata-kata papa aku lawan biar papa muak nyuruh aku jadi pilot.”</p><p>“Terus papa kamu gimana?”</p><p>“Ya marah dong, tiada hari tanpa ribut di rumah hehe. Aku bukan tipe anak yang suka ngelawan orang tua kok, takut malah. Cuma aku paling nggak suka impian aku dihalang-halangi, karena aku mikirin mimpi aku nggak cuma yang semalam jadi. Tapi papa seakan-akan nggak ngehargai keputusan aku dan terus maksain kehendaknya. Dan aku nggak suka.”</p><p>Wonwoo kemudian menjijitkan kakinya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Mingyu lalu tersenyum manis yang menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya yang sanggup membuat dunia Mingyu berhenti berputar.</p><p>“Jadi, jangan biarin orang lain menghalangi mimpi kamu ya, Gyu. Hidup cuma sekali, dan gunain kesempatan itu untuk hidup di jalan yang kamu pilih bukan orang lain pilih. Asalkan kamu udah mantep dengan impian kamu, aku yakin apapun halangannya pasti bisa kamu lewati.”</p><p>Mingyu masih berada di posisinya bahkan saat Wonwoo sudah melewati tubuhnya, hati dan otaknya terasa bagai di ketuk untuk sadar bahwa selama ini ia terus hidup di bawah arahan Ayahnya, bukan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan untuk membayangkan impian saja Mingyu tidak sanggup, entah mengapa disaat seperti ini ia merasa adalah pengecut nomor satu di dunia.</p><p>“Mingyu! Malah bengong, cepetan sini aku lapaar.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Apa nggak bosen nasi goreng mulu, Won?” Ya karena sebenarnya alasannya sederhana. Wonwoo tidak perlu susah-susah mencari dimana lauk, lalu memotongnya kemudian memakannya dengan nasi. Nasi goreng lebih mudah dan juga tidak kalah mengenyangkan. “Aku pesenin yang lain ya? Mau ya?”</p><p>“Nggak usah, ribet. Nasi goreng aja.”</p><p>“Biar aku suapin deh kalau gitu.”</p><p>“Nggaak. Malu, Gyu.”</p><p>“Loh kok malu? Kan kita bayar. Ya, aku pesenin yang lain ya? Kamu maunya apa?”</p><p>“Ayam penyet, dada.”</p><p>“Nah gitu doong, nasi goreng mulu ntar jadi pelopor nasi goreng se-Indonesia kamu tuh. Aku nyuapinnya pakai sendok apa tangan?” Mingyu hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya karena dihadiahi pukulan tidak terlalu kuat di lengan kirinya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16 Juli 2019</strong>
</p><p>Mingyu masih pada sambungan telefonnya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh pelayan hotel yang membawakan makan malamnya. Nasi goreng, sengaja ia pesan makanan tersebut karena jiwa melankolisnya ingin mengingat kembali kenangan manis tentang Wonwoo dan nasi goreng yang mana adalah makanan wajib bagi Wonwoo. Ia kemudian bergumam terima kasih dan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan seseorang di ponselnya.</p><p>“Nyong please, kali ini aja. Instagram atau apa kek yang bisa gue hubungi.”</p><p>
  <em>“Lo tau ga gimana gue pusingnya daritadi? Kaga ada jejak bego. Instagramnya ga ada, dan untuk nomor hp gue nemu satu. Mudah-mudahan aktif deh ya.”</em>
</p><p>“Sumpah?”</p><p>
  <em>“Iya gue kirim lewat LINE. Udah ya, Gyu gue bukannya ga mau bantuin lo. Tapi kerjaan gue juga lagi numpuk banget, maafin gue.”</em>
</p><p>“No need to be sorry, Nyong. Justru gue berterimakasih ke lo, banget. Ntar gue gojekin makanan ke kantor lo deh.”</p><p>Setelah sambungan itu terputus, sesuai janjinya Mingyu membuka aplikasi ojek online tersebut kemudian memesan beberapa makanan kesukaan Soonyoung. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Mingyu menghubungi nomor yang sudah Soonyoung kirim tadi, sempat tidak diangkat beberapa kali, namun Mingyu tidak akan menyerah. Setelah hampir tiga puluh kali percobaan...</p><p>
  <em>“Hallo?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Desember 2008</strong>
</p><p>Setelah perundingan cukup lama, akhirnya sebuah keputusan didapat. Warga komplek akan melakukan bakar-bakaran untuk menyambut tahun baru 2009. Awalnya tidak semua warga setuju karena ditakutkan akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Namun, dengan semangat untuk membangun kekeluargaan yang lebih erat, Pak RT mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.</p><p>Dan disinilah mereka, di lapangan bola yang terletak di tengah-tengah komplek tersebut, melakukan acara kecil-kecilan yang disepakati hanya sampai momen pergantian selesai. Bau bakar-bakaran menyeruak hingga kelangit, dan Mingyu yang sedaritadi tidak meninggalkan arang pembakar mungkin sudah memiliki bau yang sama dengan ayam yang sedang dibakar.</p><p>“Bun, sumpah Mingyu butuh ganti baju, ini udah bau asep banget, Bun.” Sang Bunda yang tengah sibuk dengan Ibu-Ibu komplek yang lain hanya mengayunkan tangan kanannya tanda menyuruh Mingyu untuk segera menuntaskan keingiannya.</p><p>Mingyu berjalan santai menuju rumahnya dan dengan sengaja menoleh ke arah rumah Wonwoo. Entahlah mungkin jodoh? Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di teras rumahnya. Pria yang menganakan sweater kuning dan celana kain putih itu tengah memandang ke arah langit.</p><p>“Wonwoo!” Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, namun setelah mengenali suara tersebut bibir kecilnya melukiskan senyuman.</p><p>“Mingyu? Nggak ikut bakar-bakar?” Mingyu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di pagar rumah Wonwoo lalu ia tumpukan dagunya pada tangannya tersebut.</p><p>“Mau ganti baju dulu, udah bau asep banget. Kamu udah pakai pakaian bagus gini kenapa cuma malah nongkrong disini?”</p><p>“Lagian mau ngapain disana, Gyu. Nggak keliatan apa-apa juga.”Sedih mendengar Wonwoo berkata seperti itu. Benar adanya, tapi setidaknya Mingyu ingin Wonwoo juga merasakan euforia tahun baru seperti warga-warga lainnya. Seketika otak cerdasnya seketika mendapat ide yang jikalau Wonwoo mengizinkannya akan jadi tahun baru terbaik untuk mereka berdua.</p><p>“Yaudah ikut sama aku aja, Won.”</p><p>“Kemana?”</p><p>“Ke halaman belakang rumah aku, belum pernah kan aku ajak kesana? Kita tahun baruan disana aja, sambil makan-makan.”</p><p>“Kamu nggak bareng warga yang lain?”</p><p>“Nggak seru, bareng kamu lebih seru.”</p><p>Mingyu kemudian membuka pagar rumah Wonwoo lalu mengajak pria itu berjalan, sedikit ada keluhan dari Wonwoo karena bau badan Mingyu yang sama persis dengan Sate Padang. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya, Wonwoo sempat berkata pada sang ART untuk menyampaikan pesan pada orangtuanya kalau ia akan berada di rumah Mingyu hingga tahun baru tiba.</p><p>“Won, tunggu di ruang tamu dulu aja, aku mau tuker baju. Atau mau ikut?” Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk di sofa daripada mengindahkan pertannyaan Mingyu. “Ada buah vita jambu di kulkas, Won. Ambil aja kalau mau.”</p><p>Setelah sepuluh menit yang Mingyu habiskan untuk tetap membuat tubuhnya wangi tanpa harus mandi, akhirnya pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu kembali untuk menemui Wonwoo di ruang tamu.</p><p>“Lama banget. Aku sampai kembung ngabisin buah vita.” Ia hanya membalas dengan ceringan khasnya dan kemudian berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan yang seharusnya ia bawa ke kerumunan warga, namun ia kini lebih memilih untuk menghabiskannya bersama Wonwoo.</p><p>Mendengar bunyi gaduh di dapur, fokus Wonwoo pun teralih. Ia hanya menoleh ketika suara pintu-yang pintu kemana-terdengar terbuka. Lama ia tidak mendengar suara Mingyu kemudian ia beranikan dirinya sambil meraba-raba angin untuk berjalan menuju pintu yang tengah terbuka itu, dinginnya angin malam cukup bagi Wonwoo untuk merasakan dimana pintu itu berada.</p><p>“Astaga Won, baru aja aku mau manggil, kamunya malah udah jalan sendiri kesini.”</p><p>“Ini halaman belakang rumah kamu?”</p><p>Mingyu mengiyakan pertannyaan Wonwoo, kemudian menuntun pria itu untuk duduk di karpet yang telah ia siapkan. Disana telah terhidang beberapa cemilan juga buah vita jambu biji ukuran satu liter. Setelah mereka duduk, Mingyu membentangkan selimut tidurnya untuk mereka pakai berdua.</p><p>“Terus ngapain?”</p><p>“Yaaa gini aja, sampai tahun depan.” Wonwoo mendesah kasar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dimana tempat Mingyu duduk.</p><p>“Oke gini deh. Kita buka sesi pertanyaan aja, tanya semua pertannyaan yang kamu pengen tau dari aku, nanti aku jawab, begitu juga kamu. Tapi kita ganti gantian kita ngasih perntannyaannya, gimana? Wonwoo duluan.”</p><p>Mereka mulai saling bertanya dan juga menjawab, dari hal basic hingga hal yang menjurus ke privasi. Dan disana diketahui kebutaan Wonwoo adalah murni karena kecelakaan saat ia akan melaksanakan tes pertama untuk masuk sekolah penerbangan yang selalu dipaksakan sang Papa.</p><p>“Impian kamu?”</p><p>“Kalau boleh jujur awalnya aku nggak sanggup untuk bermimpi Won. Karena dari kecil hidup aku selalu diatur sama Ayah, kayak dimana aku sekolah, aku harus bergaul sama siapa, apa aja kegiatan yang harus aku lakuin. Semua di atur sama papa, sampai aku rasanya untuk napak di kaki aku sendiri aja nggak mungkin rasanya.</p><p>Tapi setelah kamu ngomong ke aku di toko buku itu, aku jadi sadar. Sebenarnya aku punya mimpi yang dari dulu aku timbun dalam-dalam. Aku pengen jadi pemain film, Won.”</p><p>“Aku yang bakal jadi penonton pertama.” Mingyu tersenyum lebar, hatinya benar-benar berdegup kencang. Sosok di depannya ini benar-benar sanggup mengubah seratus delapan puluh derejat kehidupannya. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Mingyu sangat menyayangi Wonwoo.</p><p>“Kamu pengen jadi pemain film gitu, emang kamu ganteng, Gyu?” Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk ia jatuhkan pada wajahnya. Awalnya Wonwoo terkejut, namun setelah mendapat sebuah perintah dari Mingyu, wajah manisnya tidak sanggup menahan senyuman.</p><p>“Kamu coba rasain sendiri.” Wonwoo mulai meraba wajah Mingyu mulai dari dahinya kemudian turun ke alis tebalnya, terus turun ke hidung bangirnya, bibirnya hingga dagu Mingyu. Wonwoo mengulangnya lagi hingga tidak ada bagian dari wajah Mingyu yang ia lewatkan.</p><p>“Mingyu.”</p><p>“Iya?”</p><p>“Kamu ganteng.” Ingin sekali rasanya Mingyu mengecup tangan yang masih berada di kedua pipinya itu, tapi sekali lagi itu tidak akan ia lakukan. Dan sebelum hal itu benar-benar Mingyu lakukan, ia melontarkan pertannyaan berikutnya “Sekarang giliran aku, hal yang paling Wonwoo suka dari Mingyu?”</p><p>“Harum badannya Mingyu. Wangi hutan yang seger juga ada sekilas bau bedak bayi, aku suka. Selimut kamu juga sekarang bau kamu, jadi bikin aku ngantuk. Senyaman itu.”</p><p>Tidak perlu pikir panjang, Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk ia peluk. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Wonwo menyinggungkan senyumnya dan kemudian membalas pelukan Mingyu. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Mingyu terbuai, seakan-akan Wonwoo adalah seutuhnya miiliknya. Tidak ada yang berniat melepas pelukan itu, masih seperti itu hingga pertannyaan selanjutnya dari Wonwoo.</p><p>“Kenapa kamu baik dan mau deket sama orang kayak aku?”</p><p>“Hm aku nggak liat apa yang aneh dari temenan sama orang kayak kamu. Satu kekurangan kamu bukan berarti ngilangin segala kelebihan kamu, Won. Kamu istimewa, dari awal ketemu di lapangan basket aku udah ngerasa kalau kamu orang hebat, luar biasa.”</p><p>“Bener?”</p><p>“Bener, kamu istimewa, setidaknya untuk aku. Mungkin aku masih kecil untuk mikir gini, dan cuma butuh lima bulan untuk yakinin diri aku kalau aku pengen sisa hidup aku diisi sama kamu, Wonwoo. Aku.. sayang kamu, Won.”</p><p>Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengangkup wajah kebingungan Wonwoo, ia amati wajah itu lama. Setidaknya jika semseta harus memisahkan mereka, ia tidak akan lupa dengan rupa si pemilik hatinya ini.</p><p>Perlahan Mingyu mengikis jarak diantara mereka, lalu dengan lembut mengecup kening Wonwoo. Sedikit lama karena Mingyu ingin Wonwoo merasakan bagaimana rasa sayang tulus yang ia miliki untuk Wonwoo. Setelah dirasa segala perasaannya sudah tercurah, Mingyu melepas kecupannya dan di depannya ada Wonwoo yang masih memejamkan matanya.</p><p>“Won?”</p><p>Wonwoo kembali menaikkan tangannya meraih wajah Mingyu. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, kembali ia raba wajah tampan itu hingga berhenti di bibir Mingyu. Dunia Mingyu sedikit lambat untuk mencerna jika Wonwoo kini tengah mengecup bibirnya, namun karena dirasa tidak ada balasan dari Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali menarik wajahnya.</p><p>Belum sempat terpaut jauh, Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo untuk kembali menciumnya, hanya menempel namun cukup membuat perasaan di dadanya terasa meletup-letup. Kedua tangan Mingyu berada di kedua sisi wajah Wonwoo, sementara kedua tangan Wonwoo meremas baju depan Mingyu dengan kuat. Bagai sebuah kebetulan, kembang api tanda pergantian tahun menemani sebuah ciuman yang bagai pengikat awal bagi kedua insan tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>17 Juli 2019</strong>
</p><p>Mingyu terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, kenangan sepuluh tahun silam, tentang tahun baru pertama mereka dan tentang ciuman pertama mereka tiba-tiba masuk memaksa ke mimpinya.</p><p>Jam masih menunjukkan jam tiga subuh dan Mingyu yakin ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan kembali tidurnya, pikiriannya melayang kamana-mana, masih memikirkan apakah Wonwoo benar-benar akan menepati janjinya atau usahanya hanya membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia.</p><p>Tentang nomor telfon yang Soonyoung berikan tadi malam, hasilnya nihil. Itu bukan Wonwoo, bahkan orang yang menjawab panggilan itu sama sekali tidak mengenal Wonwoo. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang balik keluar kota yang jelas menguras tenaga fisik, bukan menguras pikiran dan mentalnya seperti yang ia rasakan subuh ini.</p><p>Mingyu ambil ponselnya dan ia buka galeri lalu mencari foto seseorang yang sedang mengenakan kemeja putih, berlatar belakang merah. Sebuah pas foto Wonwoo saat ia mendaftar untuk sekolah penerbangan.</p><p>“Selamat ulang tahun, Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mei 2009</strong>
</p><p>Jika ditanya apakah ada jalinan spesial sesudah acara tahun baru itu, jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Karena memang tidak ada dari mereka yang mewarakan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, jadi bisa dibilang hingga kini hubungan mereka masih terombang-ambing di sebuah jalinan beratasnamakan ‘teman’</p><p>Kebersamaan mereka selalu terjalin saat Mingyu pulang sekolah atapuan saat akhir minggu. Hanya tentang Wonwoo yang selalu berkunjung ke rumah Mingyu dengan alasan menonton film, ya itu benar namun tentu berakhir dengan beberapa pelukan dan kecupan. Atau sekedar menemani Mingyu berolahraga di lapangan basket tempat awal pertemuan mereka.</p><p>Wonwoo juga ikut berpatisipasi di acara ulang tahun Mingyu yang ke tujuh belas. Moment dimana Mingyu mengemukakan mimpinya pada sang Ayah dan Bunda. Sedikit cemas untuk menentang keinginan orang tuanya pertama kali, namun tangan Wonwoo yang selalu mengelus punggungnya membuat pertahanan Mingyu semakin kuat. Dan ternyata tidak lama untuk Mingyu meyakinkan orang tuanya, kenapa?</p><p>Sederhana, karena selama ini Mingyu telah menjadi anak yang sangat penurut dan berbakti pada mereka. Sehingga mereka mencoba memberikan kepercayaan dan tanggung jawab pada Mingyu ketika ia dewasa nanti. Dan disinilah mereka, saling memeluk dan menangis setelah mendengar isi hati dari tiap mereka.</p><p>Hadiah dari Wonwoo sangat sederhana, sweater rajutan yang tentu Wonwoo rajut sendiri. Lalu ditambah dengan kecupan manis tanda Wonwoo sangat mencintai dan menyayangi pria yang baru saja menginjak umur tujuh belas itu.</p><p>.</p><p>Setahun berlalu, mereka tetap Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang bertemu ketika Mingyu pulang sekolah kemudian berbaring bersama di kasur empuk Mingyu untuk sekedar tiduran atau bahkan benar-benar tidur hingga azan Isya berkumandang.</p><p>Yang sedikit berbeda hanya Mingyu yang kini lebih menghabiskan beberapa waktunya untuk belajar karena kini ia telah berada di tingkat akhir SMA. Wonwoo maklum tentu karena ia juga pernah berada di masa itu. Beberapa kali juga Wonwoo membantu Mingyu untuk belajar dengan sisa-sisa ingatan pelajaran yang pernah ia pelajari tiga tahun lalu.</p><p>Biasanya selesai belajar mereka kembali berbaring di kasur Mingyu, seperti saat sekarang ini. Mereka merebahkan tubuh kaku mereka di kasur yang baru diganti seprainya itu karena pemuda tinggi itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah lontong sayur ke atas kain tidak bersalah tersebut.</p><p>“Ga mau belajar lagi, mau nikah aja.” Ucap Mingyu dengan satu lengannya menutupi wajahnya. Wonwoo yang mendengar penuturan Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa sesekali sambil menyesap susu kotak yang ia ambil dari kulkas Mingyu tadi.</p><p>“Emang kamu punya calon? Udah mikir nikah aja.”</p><p>“Kamu.” Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya tepat menghadap wajah Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk menyesap susu coklatnya. “Kamu, nikah sama aku.”</p><p>“Enak aja, kerja dan gapai dulu impian kamu baru lamar aku.”</p><p>Mingyu tersenyum kecil kemudian menegapkan badannya dan dengan perlahan mengunci tubuh Wonwoo di bawahnya. Mingyu menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya di kedua sisi wajah Wonwoo sehingga hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.</p><p>“Beneran mau nikah sama aku, hm?” tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo kemudian menyentuh dan mengelus kedua pipi Mingyu dengan senyum yang terlukis indah di wajahnya.</p><p>“Janji dulu, kamu bakal raih impian kamu jadi actor dan jadi sukses. Terus jadi Mingyu yang dewasa dan sering mandi. Jangan suka ngerengek karena kamu lupa dimana kamu ngeletakin kaus kaki kamu. Dan kalau saat itu datang, temui dan lamar aku. Aku bakal nunggu.”</p><p>Mingyu mengecup sekilas bibir mungil itu dan kembali menatap Wonwoo. “Kamu yakin mau nunggu aku? Tau-taunya aku udah sukses kamunya malah nikah sama orang lain.”</p><p>“Yang mau nerima kekurangan aku cuma kamu Gyu. Dan aku orangnya pinter nunggu kok, dan setia hehe. Aku janji bakal nunggu kamu, mau itu sepuluh tahun pun.”</p><p>“Dan aku janji bakal jadi actor yang sukses untuk kamu. Dan jangan tolak aku kalau aku lamar ya, Won.” Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, dan ciuman manis tanpa napsu sedikitpun itu terjalin. Untuk saat ini, mereka sanggup mengakui bahwa mereka lah manusia paling bahagia dan beruntung di muka bumi ini.</p><p>.</p><p>Dan seperti janji Mingyu, setelah menyelesaikan ujian nasional ia kembali mengadu nasib di Ibu Kota. Dan juga seperti janji Wonwoo, ia akan setia menunggu Mingyu. <em>‘Jangan temui aku sebelum kamu sukses, jangan ingkar atau aku akan pergi selamanya dari kamu’</em> adalah kalimat terakhir yang Wonwoo lontarkan sebelum kaki Mingyu beranjak masuk ke mobil yang mengantarnya ke statsiun kereta. Kejam memang, tapi jika itu yang Wonwoo inginkan, Mingyu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan dengan bodohnya, tidak satupun kontak Wonwoo yang ia punya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>17 Juli 2019</strong>
</p><p><em>“-lo dengerin gue ga sih babik?!”</em> teriakan dari Soonyoung membawa kembali kesadaran Mingyu yang sebelumnya sedang berkelana di memori masa lalu. Ia telah tiba di komplek perumahannya dulu, dan juga sudah bertemu Pak Agus. Tujuannya hari ini adalah lapangan basket tempat ia dan Wonwoo pertama bertemu dulu</p><p>“Maaf lagi ga fokus. Lo bilang apa tadi?”</p><p>
  <em>“Gue bilang, kalau lo ga ketemu Wonwoo nanti, udah pulang aja ke Jakarta. Kalau lo emang jodoh lo itu anak, ga perlu di Jogja juga lo bakal ketemu dia.”</em>
</p><p>“Padahal dia udah janji untuk nunggu gue Nyong.”</p><p>
  <em>“Manusia hanya bisa berencana, yang ngatur tetep aja Tuhan, bege. Yang penting lo udah nepatin janji lo jadi aktor yang sukses kan, buktinya ni foto lo jalan-jalan di komplek trending di twitter.”</em>
</p><p>“Gila padahal cuma jeans sama kaos tapi gue tetep ganteng, ya ga?” Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan tidak suka dari Soonyoung. Entahlah, berbicara dengan temannya itu setidaknya bisa menghilangkan gugup karena sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi.</p><p>Rencana Mingyu sebenarnya sederhana, memberi kejutan dengan datang ke rumah Wonwoo, membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berkata ‘Hei aku adalah Mingyu yang dulu hanya anak SMA yang suka main basket sekarang udah sukses menepati janji jadi actor kenamaan Indonesia yang sukses.’ Namun seperti yang Soonyoung bilang tadi, manusia hanya bisa berencana. Dan kenyataan bahwa keluarga Wonwoo sudah pindah serta merta membuat ekpektasi Mingyu perlahan-lahan menghilang.</p><p>Rumah yang keluarga Wonwoo tinggali dulu benar telah diisi oleh keluarga lain, dan lapangan basket kecintaannya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi tempat bermain yang diisi oleh seluncuran, jungkat jungkit dan segala sesuatu yang biasanya ada di taman bermain. Tidak ada lagi harapan pikir Mingyu. Segala tempat favoritnya yang ada di komplek ini telah berubah, mungkin itu juga tanda dari Tuhan bahwa masa lalu memang sebaiknya tetap menjadi masa lalu. Dan Wonwoo juga sebuah bagian dari masa lalunya, yang memang sebaiknya hanya dijadikan kenangan bukan sesuatu yang malah Mingyu kejar.</p><p>Kepulangannya ke Jakarta sebenarnya ia jadwalkan pada tanggal 20 Juli, namun karena tujuan utamanya gagal total, Mingyu memilih untuk mengambil penerbangan terakhir malam itu juga menuju Jakarta. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia harapkan dari kota yang selalu penjadi pusat memorinya itu, semuanya tinggal kenangan. Namun, tidak bisa Mingyu elakkan kalau sebenarnya ia masih mengharapkan keajaiban dari Tuhan agar setidaknya ia tau bagaimana kabar si masa lalunya itu.</p><p>.</p><p>Tidur Mingyu terganggu karena goncangan kuat yang ia rasakan, seseorang sedang membangunkannya dengan cara yang lumayang brutal.</p><p>“Katanya balik tanggal 20?!” pelakunya tidak lain adalah Jeonghan, satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui password apartemennya. Pria ini cukup keras kepala karena goncangannya pada tubuh Mingyu tidak berhenti hingga Mingyu membuka matanya.</p><p>“Ga ketemu.”</p><p>“Ga ketemu gimana?”</p><p>“Orangnya udah pindah, ga tinggal disana lagi. Udah ah males bahas.” Tau mood Mingyu sedang tidak baik, Jeonghan memilih menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh itu. Jeonghan tidak mau munafik jika ia merasa peluangnya mendapatkan hati Mingyu mendapat sepercik cahaya. “Gue libur sampai tanggal 20 kan? Sampai tanggal segitu please jangan ganggu gue dulu ya Han. Lagi mau sendiri.” Okay Jeonghan sadar, peluang itu kembali terlihat gelap.</p><p>Sesuai permintaan Mingyu, tidak ada yang mengganggunya hingga tanggal 20 Juli. Dan disinilah Mingyu, bersantai dengan kacang goreng di tangannya dan saluran Netfilx yang berputar di televisinya. Kalau kata orang-orang, ini adalah bentuk pengalihan dari patah hati yang baru saja dirasakan.</p><p>Mingyu masih mengunyah kacangnya ketika ia melihat notifikasi masuk di ponselnya <em>‘Nyekar ke makam ortu woy’ </em>Ah iya, sekali sebulan Mingyu ketika jadwalnya kosong ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendatangi makam orang tuanya untuk membersihkan dan menaburkan beberapa bunga di atas makam yang telah ada selama tiga tahun itu. Mingyu kemudian bersiap dan tidak lupa menghubungi Jeonghan tentang itu.</p><p>.</p><p>“Siapa lo?”</p><p>Pertanyaan itu Mingyu tunjukkan pada seorang pria yang baru saja selesai berdoa di makam kedua orang tuanya. Pria itu membelakanginya, sama sekali tidak berbalik saat Mingyu mengajukan pertannyaan tersebut. Entah karena terkejut atau takut, pria itu malah pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menunggu jawaban dari pria itu.</p><p>“Kenapa kabur? Lo salah makam apa gimana?”</p><p>Pria itu tidak menjawab dan Mingyu tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya untuk <em>nyekar</em> ke makam orang tuanya. Setelah selesai, tujuan selanjutnya adalah tidur. Sebelum jadwal padat kembali menyerangnya, Mingyu memanfaatkan waktu luangnya yang hanya tersisa beberapa jam itu untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya.</p><p>.</p><p>Mingyu sampai di lobby apartemennya dan hal pertama yang netranya tangkap adalah pria tadi sempat ia temui di makam. Pria itu tengah sibuk dengan panggilan di ponselnya namun telihat seperti sedang tergesa, terlihat dari pergerakannya yang terlihat panik walau Mingyu hanya mengamatinya dari belakang. Bayangan kasur sebenarnya lebih menarik daripada pria itu, oleh karena itu Mingyu memilih berjalan melewati pria itu.</p><p>Namun saat tepat melewati pria itu langkah Mingyu tiba-tiba berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan seketika manusia yang ada di lobby itu berhenti bergerak, otaknya tiba-tiba memutar rekaman dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Sebuah memori yang selama tiga hari ini Mingyu coba lupakan, tapi suara itu, Mingyu mengenal dengan jelas suara itu.</p><p>Sayang sekali saat Mingyu berbalik pria itu sudah hilang, dengan tergesa kaki jenjangnya mencoba menegejar siluet pria yang tertelan oleh kerumunan orang. Ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya berhenti di taman apartemen yang terlihat sepi dikarenakan cuaca yang cukup panas ini tidak memungkinkan orang-orang untuk bersantai di taman yang tanpa atap seperti ini. “Gue ngigo kali ya siang bolong gini.” Ucap Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin kembali ke apartemennya, namun sebuah suara dari belakang menghentikannya.</p><p>“Kamu masih wangi citrus ya, Gyu. Nggak berubah.”</p><p>Sungguh, jika orang-orang berkata tentang konspirasi semesta yang suka mempermainkan makhluk di dalamnya mungkin Mingyu akan percaya. Lima jam yang lalu ia masih bergumul di selimut masa lalu yang ia tekadkan untuk dilupakan, namun kini entah mimpi atau bukan, seseorang masa lalu itu hadir di hapadapannya degan senyuman yang masih sama hanya bedanya kini hidup seseorang itu tampaknya menjadi lebih berwarna. Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan Mingyu karena sudah lelah baginya untuk terjebak di ruang lingkup masa lalu indahnya.</p><p>Bukan mimpi harapnya, karna dapat Mingyu rasakan tangan yang dulu selalu ia genggam itu kini balik menggenggam tangannya. Genggamannya masih sama hangatnya, suaranya masih sama merdunya dan tatapannya menjadi lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Mingyu ingin merengkuh tubuh yang masih saja lebih pendek darinya, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku bagai tertanam paku ke bumi.</p><p>“Kita butuh ngomong kan? Masuk yok, disini panas.” Pria itu berjalan menjauihi Mingyu dan seketika tangannya terasa bebas untuk menggapai pria itu. Sungguh jika ini kenyataan, Mingyu tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu untuk kesekian kalinya.</p><p>“Bentar.” Pria itu menoleh karena genggaman Mingyu di lengannya, matanya menatap mata Mingyu. Mingyu yakin pria itu jelas dan tepat menatap ke arah matanya, bahkan bola matanya bergerak untuk menatap wajah Mingyu yang tentu saja Mingyu tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. “Ini.. nyata kan?”</p><p>Pria itu tertawa kecil <em>dang! </em>Mingyu sangat merindukan tawa itu. “Menurut kamu ada hantu seganteng aku muncul tengah hari gini?” Mingyu bingung, bukan sebenarnya sejak tadi memang otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja.  Dan kerutan di kening Mingyu tambah dalam karena melihat pria itu malah mengeluarkan satu pena dan selembar kertas.</p><p>“Kalau gitu tolong tanda tangannya, aku penggemar berat kamu, Mingyu.” Mingyu mengambil kertas dan pena itu, entahlah ia hanya mengikuti alur yang pria itu buat karena otaknya sendiri sudah pusing untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.</p><p>“Na-nama kamu?”</p><p>“Wonwoo.”</p><p>.</p><p>Mingyu ingin menangis, ini nyata sungguh nyata. Wonwoo yang ia cari kini malah dengan ajaibnya muncul di hadapannya dengan keadaan yang lebih melebihi ekspektasi Mingyu. Perkataan Soonyoung sepuluh tahun lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya <em>‘Kalau jodoh mau dipisahin gimana pun ya pasti bakal ketemu lagi.’</em> Tuhan tolong biarkan Mingyu berharap kalau itu benar, bahwa pria yang sudah menghilang sepuluh tahun dari hidupnya dan dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya ini adalah cinta terakhirnya.</p><p>“Jadi, bisa lamar aku sekarang aja nggak Gyu?”</p><p>Masa bodoh dengan terik matahari, masa bodoh dengan manusia yang mungkin melihatnya dan masa bodoh dengan kewarasan. Yang Mingyu lakukan kini adalah memeluk erat tubuh itu hingga tidak ada jarak dan kewenangan yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Masih sama, segalanya masih sama hangat dan indahnya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, sangat indah sampai Mingyu tidak ingin kehilangan apapun tentang Wonwoo lagi.</p><p>“Aku cinta kamu Wonwoo. Aku nggak akan ninggalin kamu lagi, jadi jangan tinggalin aku. Aku cinta kamu sampai rasanaya dada aku sesak, Won.”</p><p>Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan terus mengusap surai Mingyu yang kini menumpukan berat kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo. Bahu Wonwoo semakin lama malah terasa basah, “Loh kok nangis, Gyu? Sini liat aku bentar. Hei, Gyu.”</p><p>“Jangan, aku jelek kalau lagi nangis.” Namun yang namanya Mingyu ujung-ujungnya pasti nurut dengan perkataan Wonwoo, karena saat tangan Wonwoo memegang kedua sisi wajahnya, Mingyu dengan reflek mejauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Wonwoo dan kini menatap sayu ke arah pria bermata rubah itu.</p><p>“Aku tau kamu tiga hari lalu datang ke komplek lama kita, dan aku minta maaf karena nggak ada disana untuk nunggu kamu. Aku selalu nunggu kamu sebenarnya, cuma makin lama aku makin minder, apa aku yang gini-gini aja pantas bersanding sama kamu yang luar biasa? Karena itu aku coba memperbaiki hidup aku. Aku operasi kornea mata, aku pindah ke Bandung dan aku berhasil nerbitin novel aku, itu semua demi kamu. Biar kamu ngga malu bersanding sama aku. Mangkannya aku sanggup hadir di hadapan kamu untuk nagih janji kamu untuk ngelamar aku.”</p><p>Wonwoo dan pikirannya adalah hal tersulit untuk Mingyu pahami. Pria itu bagaikan punya cara sendiri untuk menjadikannya semakin indah di mata Mingyu,  bagai lubang hitam yang Wonwoo buat untuknya benar-benar menyerap habis eksisteninya agar tidak pernah keluar dari sana. Jujur Mingyu tidak sanggup membalas perkataan Wonwoo barusan, ia lebih memilih menangkup wajah Wonwoo untuk ia pandangi sepuasnya.</p><p>Dapat ditebak bahwa saat itu juga Mingyu perlahan mencium bibir yang selalu ia rindukan, ciuman itu tentu tidak sama dengan ciuman sepuluh tahun lalu. Di bawah teriknya matahari di Jakarta Barat, kedua insan yang terpisah sepuluh tahun itu menyalurkan kerinduan mereka melalu ciuman yang tidak kalah panasnya dari sinar matahari.</p><p>Salah satu tangan Mingyu memegang sisi wajah Wonwoo dan satunya lagi menangkup erat pinggang ramping itu. Mereka tidak menampik bahwa ciuman yang awalnya ditujukan untuk melepas rindu malah membuat <em>sexual tension</em> diantara mereka ikut meluap-luap. Dibuktikan dengan lidah Mingyu yang mulai menggerayangi rongga mulut Wonwoo, namun sebelum semua menjadi lebih jauh, Wonwoo memutus tautan yang menghasilkan benang saliva diantara mereka.</p><p>“Gyu, kalau ada yang liat gimana?” Mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang  telah diselimuti kabut nafsu itu di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Nafasnya memburu dan sesuatu di bawah sana terasa sesak. Mereka akui, mereka sama-sama ingin dan butuh. Oleh karena itu, Mingyu dengan yakin mengatakan hal ini.</p><p>“Shhh ke kamar. Kalau selesai cepet kita cari Wedding Organizer hari ini, tapi aku nggak janji bakal selesai cepat atau nggak ya sayang.”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>